microwave_thisfandomcom-20200216-history
Paramount Home Video
Paramount Family Entertainment 1st Logo (December 1921-January 1958) Variant: On 1933-1939Fleischer StudiosVHS Releases, "The End" is used and the cropped version of the 1926 logo is shown. FX/SFX: None; unless you count the fade to the warning screen. It was actually a painting that was filmed by a cameraman. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Uncommon. Scare Factor: Minimal, as the design of the mountains might get to a few. Also might unnerve people who don't like older logos. Other than that, it's harmless. 2nd Logo (February 1958-May 1976) Logo: *1953-1968: The text on the mountain reads "Paramount Pictures" (written in the Paramount corporate font), below that text is "Home Video". *1968-1975: "Paramount" (in the same font) is seen on the mountain's peak, with the stars encircling the mountain.Sometimes, the®symbol is shown. FX/SFX: None; unless you count the fade to the warning screen. Variant: Sometimes, There is no®symbol. Music/Sounds: None. Availability:Uncommon. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (June 1976-October 1979) Logo: The 1975 paramount pictures logo, the gulf+western byline is replaced with "home video". FX/SFX: None; unless you count the fade to the warning screen. Variant: Sometimes, There is no®symbol. Music/Sounds: None. Availability:Extremely rare. Scare Factor:Low. The realistic mountain fading, and the strange blue mountain silhouette may seem a bit jarring, but the lack of elements found on the TV version (the "Paramount" sliding in and the music) may make this logo much less scary than its television counterpart. 4th Logo (November 1979-June 1980) Nicknames: "Still Mountain", "Boring Mountain", "Blue Mountain II" Logo: On anavy bluebackground, we see "Paramount" in the famous script, and "HOME VIDEO" below that in a wide Microgramma Bold font in between two lines, one above and one below. To the right of that, we see the 1968Paramountprint logo to the right, complete with the Gulf+Western byline. A moment later, a warning screen (also on a navyblue background) fades over this logo. FX/SFX: None; unless you count the fade to the warning screen. Music/Sounds: None. Availability:Extremely rare.Because VHS and Beta were in their infancies at the time, releases were in lower quantities and are harder to find. This logo appeared primarily on Betamax releases. This should appear on a few VHS releases from 1979 and 1980 including the first twoGodfatherfilms,Saturday Night Fever,Grease,Heaven Can Wait,True Grit,Goin' South,Play It Again Sam,The Bad News Bears(1976 version),Prophecy, andCatch 22. Among the last releases to use this logo were five volumes ofStar Trekepisodes as part of the "Television Classics" series on VHS and Betamax in Summer 1980 (Those releases are out of print, having been replaced in 1985 by Paramount's single episodes releases, and are hard to find). Other final releases with this logo were tapes ofEscape from Alcatraz,North Dallas Forty, andEmmanuelle: The Joys of a Woman This surprisingly appears on a late 1983 pressing ofThe Odd Couple(usually, releases printed around that time started with the"Acid Trip"warning screen, followed by the Paramount Pictures logo). Scare Factor: None. This one's boring, but harmless. The same can't be said for the next logo, however. 5th Logo (July 1980-June 1981, 1984) Nicknames: "Mountain Silhouette", "Scanimated Mountain of Doom","Black Mountain", "Rising Mountain", "Cheesy Mountain", "In the Shadow of Paramount" Logo: On a blue background, we zoom out on a silhouette of a mountain. After we zoom out to a comfortable distance, a bright flash occurs behind the mountain, and white "stars" (they look like circles or lens flares) appear, as well as "Paramount" (in a school bus yellow script, but closer to the pre-1975 logos). A saffron-colored trapezoidal trail zooms out from the base, and "HOME VIDEO" (set in the same font as the previous logo) zooms out soon after, tacked onto the saffron-colored trail. As that happens, the blue background gets extremely dark (looking like federal blue). The end result looks like the pre-1967 print logo. Trivia: The second half of the logo was once used as the 1977Paramount Television Servicelogo. "PARAMOUNT TELEVISION SERVICE" was featured at the bottom, which explains the chyron for "HOME VIDEO". The original version of the logo was produced by the design firm of Sullivan & Marks. Variants: On some releases, after the logo is finished, the stars roll and fly away. OnRace for Your Life, Charlie Brown!, the logo cuts to the last half of the film's Paramount logo. FX/SFX: The flash and the effects are pure Scanimate effects. Cheesy Factor: The stars look like white-glowing circles and "HOME VIDEO" is chryoned over "PARAMOUNT TELEVISION SERVICE". You can also see a jump cut to where the Paramount Television Service logo would normally start. This logo decided to base itself off of a logo already cheesy in itself (which explains the aforementioned stars and script font, as they were originally from the Paramount Television Service logo). Also, considering the odd "Paramount" script, the logo looks like they used the 1974 version of the 1968 movie logo as a basis, then worked it up resulting in a similar result, only with "HOME VIDEO" at the bottom. To top it all off, when the stars appear, you can clearly see a ring located where the stars are flying. Music/Sounds: A pounding backbeat as the mountain zooms out, then a synth chord mixed with a brief explosion sound andsynthesized sizzling. Availability: Like the first logo, this is also extremely rare. Seen on VHS/Betareleases of the time, which are not that easy to find, especially since the logo was usually taken off of post-1981 prints. However, since this was on a decent variety of movies, it may help a little. Among the releases areBon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!),Death Wish,Escape from Alcatraz,Breaking Glass,Friday the 13th,Star Trek: The Motion Picture,Airplane!,Charlotte's Web,Little Darlings,Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown!,Barbarella,Starting Over,American Gigolo,Urban Cowboy, andShogun. Some, if very little, post-1981 prints surprisingly keep this logo intact. Also seen on certain Hi-Fi re-releases of Paramount's early releases (such asDownhill RacerandDeath Wish) from 1984, and the original Hi-Fi VHS release ofTrue Grit(1969 version). Don't expect this logo on Laserdisc releases, as it was replaced with theLaservisionlogo. Scare Factor: Medium to high. The ominous nature of the silhouette mountain combined with the flashing effects and music might not sit well with some people. The scare factor is none for those who are used to it. In fact, this may even satisfy you if you find or own a tape with this logo, considering how rare it is. 6th Logo (November 1982-March 1987) Nicknames: "Growing Mountain", "Blue Paramount" Logo: On a black background, we see the abstract mountain logo, with "Paramount" in black script in the light blue circle like the other Paramount logos, and the "A Gulf + Western Company" byline at the bottom in light blue. It begins to zoom up on us, as the stars (which are followed by light trail-streaks) and byline zoom past, and both the mountain and circle grow bigger until we are literally right on top of the peak of the mountain, with "Paramount" centering in, filling the middle of the screen. When the peak hits the bottom and "Paramount" fits the center, "Paramount" begins to shine, then there is a very bright flash, and it dies down to reveal the Paramount script logo (in blue) and a small "VIDEO" (shining a bit) between two blue lines. Variants: A black and white variant exists. At the end of an April 1998 Sci-Fi Channel (now Syfy) airing ofThe Devonsville Terror, the animation is slowed down but plays as normal until all there is is "Paramount" and the mountain, when the logo freezes in place and therest of the music is heard.It's unknown if this was used on any home media releases of the film, or any others. FX/SFX: The growing mountain and the flash are pure Scanimate effects. Certainly a large improvement over its predecessor. Music/Sounds: A building set of synthesized strings, ending in a new-age synthesizer tune composed by Richard J. Krizman, which sounds somewhat similar to the "Meet George Jetson" portion of theJetsonstheme. Music/Sounds Variant: On the 1983 RCA CED videodisc release ofAn Evening with Robin Williams, this follows theRCA SelectaVisionlogo, but is silent. Availability: Very rare. Most Paramount films used the logo used on the film, but most television series (such asStar Trek, with the exception of the 1984 Television Classics Laserdisc release of the two-parter "The Menagerie", which uses no logo), comedy specials (such asParamount Comedy Theater: Volume 1), and licensed material (such asHey There, It's Yogi Bear!andThe Adventures of the American Rabbit) have this logo. It was also on the 1982 VHS release ofMr. Magoo's Christmas Carol, and a 1990 reprint of it retained the logo. It is also on the 1992 release ofA Dog of Flanders(along with the warning that preceded it), also likely a reprint itself. The black and white version can be found on a VHS release ofThe Untouchablespilot "Scarface Mob" andBob Dylan: Don't Look Back. This was also surprisingly seen on the early 1990s re-release ofStrong Kids, Safe Kids, after the 5th logo. Other releases that have this includeTeen WolfandCall to Glory. Paramount Video would produce 1984 to 1986 episodes ofBrothers, a sitcom which aired on Showtime from 1984 to 1989. This would appear on 1984 to 1986 episodes, while 1987 to 1989 episodes would be produced by Paramount Television. Scare Factor: Low. The soothing music mitigates any scares that could be caused by the flash and zooming mountain. 7th Logo (April 1987-February 4, 2003) Nicknames:"CGI Mountain","Model Mountain" Logo:It's the1986Paramount Pictureslogowithno video indicator whatsoever. The difference here from the theatrical version is thatthe picture quality is sharperandthe color scheme isbrighterthan normal. Bylines: April 1987-October 1989: "A Gulf + Western Company". 1987 releases used the75th Anniversaryvariant, while 1988-89 releases used the standard version. October 1989-April 1995: "A Paramount Communications Company"with a line above the byline fades in. International releaseshad the byline and line above it ingold, while USA and Canada releases had them in white. April 1995-February 4, 2003: "A VIACOM COMPANY" (in the 1990 \/|/\CO/\/\ "Wigga Wigga" font)with a line above the byline fades in, again, in white. FX/SFX: The same as the Paramount logo from 1986. Cheesy Factor: While this is majestic, the logo doesn't have a video indicator. Music/Sounds: None; although some films will have the beginning credits music played over it. Availability:Extremely common. This was used as a de-facto home video logo, and can be seen on every VHS and Laserdisc release from that period -- this also includes television series (such as the originalStar Trek), comedy specials, and third-party acquisitions likeTeen Wolf TooandThe Garbage Pail Kids Movie.Combine this with its 16-year span, and this may be the most common home video logo period. Look for either the 75th Anniversary print logo, or the standard Gulf+Western print logo (with no mention of "HOME VIDEO") on the packaging and labels. The 75th Anniversary logo plasters over the "Blue Mountain" logo on the 1987 home video releases ofFerris Bueller's Day Off,Crocodile Dundee,Children of a Lesser God, Top Gun, andStar Trek IV: The Voyage Home. Meanwhile, the standard Gulf+Western version plasters over the 75th Anniversary logo on the 1988 releases ofBeverly Hills Cop II,The Untouchables,Back to the Beach,Fatal Attraction, andPlanes, Trains, & Automobiles. International VHS release of these films (all released by CIC Video, with the exception ofCrocodile Dundee) will likely have the film's original logo intact. This was also used on all 1994-2001PeanutsVHS releases and all Nickelodeon VHS releases from 1996 to 2003. The 75th Anniversary variant was also used on a Showtime broadcast ofHamburger HillfromMarch 1991. It was also seen on the direct-to-video filmsThe Little Bear MovieandBlue's Big Musical Movie. Scare Factor: Same as the 1986 Paramount Pictures logo. 8th Logo (May 17, 1989-February 28, 2006) Nicknames: "Feature Presentation", "Abstract Mountain", "The ID-ish Logo" Logo: On a background filled with blue/indigo squares, we see a blue square with the Paramount mountain logo in gold. It shines, thenmoves and zooms awayas the squares behind it move off, revealing the stacked words "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in gold zooming in on a heliotrope gradient background. The words shine, and after that, it zooms towards us at breakneck speed. Just when the text engulfs the screen, it cuts to a warning screen, which has a pattern of Paramount mountains in the background. Bylines: This used whatever byline Paramount was using at the time: 17-October 16, 1989: "A Gulf + Western Company" (used for only six months that year) [ November 9, 1989-May 16, 1995: "A Paramount Communications Company" (the "Feature Presentation" versions have a different font for the Paramount Communications byline: sans serif)] [ June 13, 1995-February 28, 2006: "A VIACOM COMPANY" (in the same font as the 1990Viacomlogo)] Variants: There was a special bumper used for trailers from 1989 to 1998 or 1999, with the words "COMING ATTRACTIONS"over the heliotrope gradient background, which cuts off after the zoom in. On the 1989 re-releases ofSunset Boulevardon VHS(reissued from the 1988 printing)andThe Courageous Dr. Christainon Laserdisc (reissued from the 1987 printing), the logo and warning screen is in black and white. There is a very rare long version of the Gulf+Western logo where once we fade in, the logo doesn't actually start for a few seconds. Also, once the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text zooms in, there is a tan screen for a split-second, then the warning screen appears. FX/SFX: The CGI squares moving away and the animation on the Paramount square, which held up pretty well throughout the logo's lifespan. Cheesy Factor:If you look closely as "FEATURE PRESENTATION" zooms in, it becomes pixelated. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: The 1979 "Paramount on Parade" fanfare, with a male announcer saying "And now, we're pleased to bring you...our feature presentation." Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: A variation exists where the announcer says "Paramount is pleased to bring you our feature presentation". This was used with all three byline variants, and can be found on Laserdisc releases, as well as VHS releases which have no previews before the film (such as the 1989 releases of the first fourStar Trekfilms, the 1998 release ofA Separate Peace, the 2000 release ofSouth Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, the 2001 releaseNick Jr.'s Imagine That!, any promotional copies of movies released by Paramount (with the exception ofHarriet the Spy,The Ghost and the Darkness,The General's Daughter,A Night at the Roxbury,The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie,Teletubbies: Naughty Noo Noo!,Boohbah: Hot Dog,Nickelodeon Super Toons,and the 1998 widescreen VHS release ofForrest Gump, while the full screen version has the standard voice-over). On rare occasions, this variation did appear right after previews, such asthe 1996VHSofFerris Bueller's Day Offand its 2000 reprint,anda series of four videocassettes sold as part of a 1993 McDonald's promotion, includingThe Addams FamilyandGhost(these releases have theRank Home Videoprint logo on one of the spines on the slipcovers for those films and a face label on the tapes with a special red, yellow, black and white color scheme). On the "COMING ATTRACTIONS" variant, the announcer says "Here are some exciting coming attractions from Paramount." Availability: Verycommon. It appears on most Paramount video releases. The "COMING ATTRACTIONS" version was only used until late 1998. The original Gulf+Western variation (which is the least common) made its debut on the May 1989 home video release ofComing to America, and can be found on releases such as the first fourStar Trekfilms,Distant Thunder,The Experts,The Best of Eddie Murphy: Saturday Night Live,Cousins,The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!,Major League,Pet Sematary, andPuppet Master, among others. The Paramount Communications variation (which is easier to find) debuted on the November 1989 VHS release ofScrooged, and is also on the 1990 VHS release ofGrease, the 1991 VHS and Laserdisc releases ofGhost, bothWayne's Worldfilms, the 1993 release ofCharlotte's Web, and the 1998 widescreen VHS release ofForrest Gump. The Viacom variant is extremely common and appears on nearly every Paramount VHS release from 1995 onwards, starting with the June 1995 VHS release ofDrop Zone. The final Paramount film to use this logowas the 2006 VHS of the 2005 remake ofYours, Mine & Ours, and the last tape to use it overall was the 2006 VHS ofGo Diego Go!: Diego Saves Christmas! On the 1991 LaserDisc release ofApocalypse Nowand the1998 VHS release ofTitanic, this logo is not shown at all, it just goes straight to the warning screen, while on the 1997 releases ofThe Godfathertrilogy, the logo cuts to a black screen before the 1995THXlogo, as the warnings are placed at the beginning,separatefrom the logo. The normal version strangely appears on the original 1989 VHS release ofMajor Leagueand the 1991Star Trek: The MoviesVHS box set (pan and scan version only; the widescreen edition of the box set uses the other voiceover) despite those releases having no previews. This makes a surprise appearance on the United Kingdom VHS releases that have any special features at the end of the tape, such as the United Kingdom VHS releases ofThe Italian JobandLara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life. Scare Factor: None to low. The zooming in of the "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text with the jarring cut to the warning, as well as the loudness of the fanfare, can startle some first-time viewers, but this is a favorite of many and is a very popular logo nationwide. 9th Logo (December 1993) Nickname: "Lined Mountain" Logo: On a black background with blue filmstrips, "Paramount" is seen being written in agold color in its trademark font. As this is occurring, the background is opening up in segments to reveal the1986Paramountlogo, without a byline and the stars in a light gold color. FX/SFX: The background opening up,"Paramount"being written, and the Paramount Pictures logo being revealed. All of this is very nice CGI. Cheesy Factor: Like the 7th logo, there is still no video indicator. Music/Sounds/Voice-over:A male announcer says, "Paramount Pictures, bringing you the best in holiday entertainment, and the best of the new year". All of this is said against a bombastic fanfare, an excerpt fromThe Untouchablessoundtrack composed by Ennio Morricone. Availability: Very rare. This logo was seen on VHS releases by the company from the era around the Christmas season of 1993 that were available in McDonald's restaurants. The releases includedCharlotte's Web,Ghost,The Addams Family, andWayne's World. Scare Factor: None to medium. It depends on what you think of the transition effect and the announcer. 10th Logo (February 2002-June 26, 2018) GW233H175.jpeg Alternate Paramount 90th Anniversary Feature Presentation.jpg Logo: *February 2002-April 1, 2003: An enhanced version of the previous "Feature Presentation" logo. A full color version of the 2002Paramountlogo appearsin a square that overlaps a background of four purple squares. A line of light passes over it, and then the logo flies off and the squares peel off, pretty much like before. They reveal "FEATURE PRESENTATION" in a gold-yellow font flying into place, each word from a different end. The words now float against a dark cloud background, eventually zooming out towards the screen in a trail of gold light. The warning post appears as always, but with a dark blue background in place of the usual logo wallpaper. *April 2, 2003-November 1, 2006: We see either flying on a balloon or bouncing on a ball. *August 31, 2003: The sit and hop ball is replaced with a pogo stick. *2006-2009: Looks just like the 2003-2006 logo, Only the jumping on a ball version has a smaller ball. *October 22, 2009-September 3, 2010: Looks just like the 2003-2006 logo, only there are some diffrences, not only the balloons look like a ball but the jumping on a ball variant had a softer ball.October 7, 2010-May 4, 2014: Same As the 2009-2010 logo, but this time the ball has a handle. *May 30, 2014-January 3, 2018: A new fanfare was made combined from two front teeth and The peppa pig animal song starting with the 2002 Version of Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas on VHS and DVD. *September 2, 2014-January 29, 2016: the sit and hop ball is now used as a pogo stick. flying on the balloon is now used as drinking the balloon. *January 29-December 24, 2016: The 2014 logo goes along with this logo. in this variant, a 15th Anniversary text appears (which was the microwave this 15th Anniversary variant). *July 6, 2016: The horse face variant in which the ball pops is used in the youtube video: uncle grandpa's bouncing fail but it got deleted from youtube in December 23, 2016. *January 4, 2017-June 26, 2018: New packaging was used and the ball plug now has no hole to prevent the ball from deflating. The variants were taken on a iPhone and uploaded to caidin's computer on January 4, 2017. *The ball size may vary *There’s a version with two handles and a version with one roundish square handle. *The jumping size may vary. *The ball color may vary. *The balloon color may vary. *The balloon size may vary. *The balloon shape may vary. FX/SFX: Same as the eigth logo, except for the moving cloud background and the trailing gold light of the text. Variants: On the paw patrol episode: pups save a flying frog, marshall jumps on the ball on his belly instead of his butt. There is a 90th Anniversary variant withdifferent clouds and agold™ instead of awhiteone. Four Prototype 15th Anniversary Versions appeared on You've Got Snail (2016). 4:3 programs using the logo are filmed in 16:9, While 16:9 programs using the logo (except for 16:9 movies) are filmed in 21:9 (including 21:9 movies). In December 2016, a 15th anniversary version was used that has the 2003 prototype logo, the 2009 logo, the 2014-present logo and this logo (similar to the animation theme in the Universal Pictures 75th anniversary logo from 1990) Sometimes, the ball doesn't have a handle like in 2003-2010. The jumping on a ball version of the logo was recreated with a latex balloon, a rubber band and a bicycle handle on the ed, edd and eddy episode: cry ed. A 100% real hopper ball variant in which it pops in under a minute was shown on a circa 2001 Frosted Flakes Commercial (Which has tony bouncing on a very large animated hopper that popped, and the other kids on 15" hopper balls) and Magic Carpet Ride from Pheanis and Ferb and The SFX is also the same as in You've Got Snail (2016) and This Old Shark (2018). On Ferdinand (2017), A variant using foil balloons instead of latex balloons was shown. A remade version of the logo appeared on the 2016 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The jumping ball is the fragilest in Warner Bros. Pictures/Cartoon Network films and the strongest in Paramount Pictures/Nickelodeon films. A generic space hopper appeared on "GuinnessWorld Records 2018" which was one of Caidin's christmas presents in 2017. Music/Sounds: Drum sound effects or boing sound effects according to the animation company, or the new 2016 fanfare from Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip, Jackass The Movie, Sing, among others or possibly no sound effects or music but with the sound effects from the hopper ball Bouncing. Music/Sounds/Voice-over: Same as the 8th logo. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variant: There is a very rare variant which uses the "Paramount is..." voiceover. The only releases with this variant wereDamaged Care,Bleacher Bums,My Horrible Year!,Bobbie's Girl, the demo VHS tapes ofSpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash,Hey Arnold!: The Movie, andThe Day Reagan Was Shot. Availability:Extremely rare.Whenever this logo is used, It got rarer and less common during this entire period, like vandalizing balls, glass and crayons on television, getting companies defunct, injuring people and getting preschool television shows taken off the air through the years. Seen on certain 2002 Paramount Home Video VHS releases from the time frame, such asSpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories,The Sum of All Fears,Lucky Break, some prints ofVanilla Sky,MTV Yoga,Crossroads,Dora the Explorer: Move to the Music,The Day Reagan Was Shot,Damaged Care,Bleacher Bums,My Horrible Year!, the demo VHS tapes ofMartin Lawrence Live: Runteldat,SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom BashandHey Arnold!: The Movie, all 3Jackassvolumes, andRugrats Christmas. Some 2002 releases, strangely, such asJimmy Neutron: Boy Genius,SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween,9/11: The Filmmakers' Commemorative Edition,Rugrats Halloween, and the Special Edition VHS release ofRat Race, have this logo's print version on the spine but do not have this logo on the tape, as they use the 7th logo instead. The Very Last VHS to use this logo was The Loud House Episode: Party Down (Released On June 26, 2018). Also, some prints ofChanging Lanesdo have this logo, but it cuts to the 1995 warning screen instead of the 2002 one (this is probably due to the fact that some prints use the previous Feature Presentation screen instead of this one). people cannot fly on helium inflated balloons, which can only happen in cartoon animation since helium inflated balloons fly to the sky, while air filled balloons can't. The two handle ball version logo made it’s last appearance on a Advertisement from April 15, 2018 to celebrate National Hopper Ball Day. Inflated Hopper Balls are available in 15" versions in many stores, a picture of them was taken by flying On a balloon film corporation at a target store on May 14, 2016, but none of them have a handle, especially when they made all the time in the stores, they only put a handle on the deflated hopper Balls. These can only be sold deflated on Amazon.com. The Prototypes and the 15th Anniversary versions are Uncommon and appeared on Brandy And Mr. Whiskers: You’ve Got Snail and the first film to use the normal 15th anniversary logo was an America’s funniest home videos episode on February 21, 2016 and the final prototype appeared on paw patrol: pups save a flying frog. The very last film to use the 15th Anniversary Logo was the dvd cover of animaniacs: volume 2 on Christmas Eve 2016. On November 4, 2017, Disbarbabe Inc. announced that hopper balls would be discontinued in stores due to over inflation and sitpopping because of the toy being a sit-on inflatable object.The last store to sell hopper balls overall was Toys R Us (which closed on June 29, 2018). By the end of 2016, BFx's 24" Balloons were discontinued from Qualatex. However, Other companies still make them in stores today. On January 9, 2017, Comedy World, Stick Figures, Lil' Petz and Cartoon Classics (which Caidin animated break-a-balls, Flying On a balloon and jumping on a ball scenes on) were removed from Vyond (Also known as GoAnimate on Microsoft Windows), Now it only has Business Friendly, Whiteboard Animation and Video Infographics. The 15th anniversary logo appeared on fan-art from a powerpuff girls episode on deviantart.com but it’s unknown what the episode is. The 15th anniversary logo appeared on The Little Baby Bum songs: Boing Boing Bounce Bounce and Hoppity Hop and the standard logo appeared on the ABCKidTV songs: The Dinosaur Counting Song and the Days of The Week song. The last film to use the 15th anniversary version with the handle appeared on a game at gamestop behind the display for the caidin show: season 14 video game on december 20, 2016. Since the 15th Anniversary Logo with the 15" Hopper Ball got vandalized from the 2010-2018 logo on it's final appearance on January 3, 2018 when the 2014-present logo got vandalized on lots of crayola's crayons for retiring dandelion on March 31, 2017, The easiest (and worst) place to find this logo, the 2017-present logo, the 2012-2018 logo and the 2014-present logo is Chuck Jones Cartoons such as Too Hop to Handle, A Tale of Two Kitties, Home Tweet Home, among others, Today they moved to Boomerang on June 14, 2004 except for the 8thManDVD ones (which are no longer owned by Warner Bros. Pictures), which got added on the cable box when caidin moved to north carolina in 2017 which wasn't available on Morris (which replaced Dish network in May 2017) and The Dish Network cable boxes returned in February 9, 2018. However the Chuck Jones Cartoons were returned on Cartoon Network on New Years Day of 2009, 2010 and 2014 for Entertainment Purposes. The yellow horse face ball without it popping only appeared on the Tickety Toc episode: Bouncy Time. Scare Factor: Nightmare. It ruined caidin's life for closing toys r us and ruin his 15th, 16th and 17th birthday and vandalizingCinemark Theatres. 11th Logo (November 23, 2012-April 2, 2018) Nicknames: "Inflatable Candy" Logo: A character blows a little bubble with bubble gum Trivia: The model of this logo was used for the claw machine logo when you broke electronics. FX/SFX:None Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very common. it was removed in episodes because it ruined 20th century fox and paramount (and warner bros). It’s now a dead meat card.(Just like Claw Machine) Scare Factor: High. 12th Logo (June 30, 2017-) FX/SFX:Flying. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very common. It also was seen on the worst looney tunes episode: Devil May Hare (1954), the print of Devil May Hare on YouTube has this plastered with logo 6.It was first seen on despictable me 3 and the looney tunes episode: home tweet home, both released on June 30, 2017. It also was seen on the worst looney tunes episode: Devil May Hare (1954), the print of Devil May Hare on YouTube has this plastered with logo 6. Scare Factor: None. 13th Logo (July 11, 2018-) Trivia:This logo was animated by Pixar Animation Studios. Variants: Just like the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment's logos, an abridged version is featured at the beginning of shows. On fullscreen releases, the background is white and the mountain is blue with the scratches in red, orange, purple, yellow and green. Cinemascope releases have the background in black. A version that looks just like the bouncing-on-a-ball version of the 9th logo was used in "This Old Shark" by Pinkfong and an advertisment at Lowes. Just like the 2003, 2006, 2009 and 2016 versions, the ball has no handle in some films including the Pinkfong variant. The byline may vary. Bugs Bunny's design may vary. Sometimes, it says Warner Bros. Pictures, even though the company was defunct. A flying ball Variant was seen in The High And The Flighty (1956) where a bird steals foghorn leghorn’s beach ball and ruins it, which will also be seen in future episodes such as Adventure Time: Horse And Ball. Sometimes, the 1953, 1975, 1986, 2002 and 2011 Paramount Logos and the 2010, 2012, 2014, 2016 And 2017 Jumping On A Ball Logos are used as alternatives of this logo. FX/SFX: Very nice CGI. Same with Bugs' animation. Music/Sounds: Starts with the wind chime effect from the 75 Years logo of the era, then segues into a re-orchestrated version of the theme from the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo. The abridged logo uses theAnimaniacsmusic from the Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo. On the flying ball Variant, the 2016 BAB SFX is used. Availability: Current. It willplaster theParamountlogo onWilly Wonka & the Chocolate Factory on Current KissCartoon Prints in 2018. It will also be used on future 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros. Pictures and Old Paramount Projects instead of the 1995 Paramount logo with the 1994 20th Century Fox fanfare. Scare Factor: None, though it may be annoying to people who prefer the previous or older WB logos. _______________________________________________________________ Paramount DVD 1st Logo (December 2001) Logo: We see the 1986-2002 Paramount logo (with the Viacom byline) already formed. However, the "Paramount" text is black and a disc is behind theParamount DVD (2002)mountain. "DVD" is below the mountain, with the Viacom byline below that. FX/SFX: None. Cheesy Factor: This looks like it was made on a Commodore 64 (other than the background). Also, the DVD and byline is off-center. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the TV spot. Availability: Extinct. Was seen on a 2001 TV spot for the DVD release ofRat Race. It is unknown if this appeared anywhere else, but don't expect to see the animated variant on early Paramount DVDs as it never existed nor used; early Paramount DVDs at the beginning jump to the FBI Warnings instead. Scare Factor: Medium, Possibly if the actual version survives, it will just show the animated logo. 2nd Logo (2002-2006) Nicknames: "CGI Mountain III", "Ultra Majestic Mountain II", "Ultra Majestic Paramount II" Logo: Same as the 90th anniversary variant of the 2002 movie logo, but it's videotaped and zoomed out. Later Variant: VHS and DVD releases from 2003 to 2006 use the standard variant of the movie logo. FX/SFX: Same as its movie counterpart. Cheesy Factor: Much like the 4th and 6th Paramount Home Video logos, this one doesn't have a video or DVD indicator. At least the logo below had one. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Fairlycommon.This was used as another de-facto home video logo. The 90th Anniversary version is used on 2002 VHS and DVD releases such asTrading Places,SpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories,MTV Yoga,Dora the Explorer: Move to the Music,The Day Reagan Was Shot,Flashdance,Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius(where this oddly plasters the 1999 Paramount logo that the film used),Black Sheep,Vanilla Sky,Major League,DamagedCare,Bleacher Bums,My Horrible Year!,all 3Jackassvolumes, andRugrats Christmas. The standard version is used on 2003-2006 VHS and DVD releases such asG.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom,SpongeBob SquarePants: The Sponge Who Could Fly,Be My Valentine,Charlie Brown, andGo Diego Go!: Diego Saves Christmas! The standard version plasters the 90th Anniversary variant of the 2002 Paramount Pictures logo on the 2003 VHS releases ofExtreme Ops,The Wild Thornberrys Movie,Star Trek: Nemesis,Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, andThe Hours. Scare Factor: Same as its movie counterpart. The next logo isn't nearly as tame as this... 3rd Logo (January 7, 2003- ) Nicknames: "CGI Disc Mountain", "Modern Mountain of Doom", "Dark Mountain of Steel", "Dark Perumount" Logo: It starts off with the 2002Paramountlogo animation with the stars flying through the clouds, the zoom out of the "Paramount" script, and the stars coming in and circling around themountain. When we are at a comfortable distance, a DVD disc flies in from the bottom, glides and settlesbehind the summit and the Paramount script. Then, a bright flash underneath thepeak brings forth "DVD" with a line below it, and the Viacom byline (in the same font as the 1990 Viacom logo) below the line. The background fades to black, and a white laser scans the disc in a downward motion, turning the entire DVD Paramountain silver. The finished product almost resembles the Paramount DVD print logo. Trivia: This logo appears on the originalWalt Disney Studios Home EntertainmentDVD releases ofThe AvengersandIron Man 3,alongside the Marvel logo.This is because The Walt Disney Company (owner of the films' production companyMarvel Studios) and Viacom came to an agreement for the films' distribution to transferred from Paramount Pictures toWalt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, but Paramount still had two films left in their six-movie contract with Marvel. So, Paramount's logo would appear on the films and promotional material. Variants: At the end of the logo, a menu would appear with two selections which are "PREVIEWS" and "MAIN MENU", both of which would take you to exactly what it said on the tin when selected. When either one was selected, the Paramount logo fades out, with the selections disappearing a few seconds afterward. This was seen on some early DVD releases with this logo, such asThe Italian Job(2003 Mark Wahlberg version),How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days,Rugrats Go Wild!, and was abandoned after the 2004 release ofAll Grown Up: Lucky 13. In 2017, The Viacom byline was removed. FX/SFX: The DVD disc gliding on the 2002 Paramount Pictures logo animation. Cheesy Factor: Theanimation of the DVD flying is somewhat rough and basic. Also, while both the film animation still looks great today and the disc flying is pretty good, the logo design itself is very dated because even after Paramount debuted a new logo in 2011 and adopted a new Viacom byline in 2010, this logo continues to be used. Music/Sounds: It starts off silent, but when the stars fly by some whooshing sounds are heard, culminating in a synthesized explosion effect with a thunderclap. As the white laser scans down, a humming sound can be heard. Music/Sounds Variant: On the post-menu-selection variation, a soft "bong" is heard as the logo fades out, followed by a whirling sound when the selections disappear. Availability:Current and very common. It's seen on many post-2003 DVD releases released by the company, starting with the 2003 DVD release ofBe My Valentine, Charlie Brown(even though the print logo on the cover has "90th Anniversary" tacked on to it). This logo was seen on DVD releases ofParamount Television-owned series from 2003 to 2006 (when the rights went toCBS Home Entertainmentafter Viacom and CBS Corporation became separate companies), such as the 2004 releases of season 1 ofHappy Days, and season 1 ofThe Andy Griffith Showand the 2005 release of season 2 of the latter. After 2004 on Nickelodeon TV shows on DVD, this logo doesn't show up. Some DVD releases have "90th Anniversary" added on to this logo's print version, they just contain the normal logo. Examples of this are the 2002 DVD releases ofSpongeBob SquarePants: Sea Stories,Flashdance,Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius,Black Sheep,Vanilla Sky, andTrading Places. This logo is still being used, as seen on the 2015 releases ofRace for Your Life, Charlie Brown,Project Almanac,Boyhood,andThe SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water,The Gambler(Mark Wahlberg version), andInterstellar, even though Paramount Pictures debuted a new logo in 2011. Scare Factor: Low to high. The DVD flying in and the sudden flash and thunderclap and change to black may be surprising, especially if you are used to the film counterpart and see this. But the scare factor is lower for those that are used to seeing it. The sound effects on the menu variant may catch some first time viewers off-guard. _______________________________________________________________ Paramount High Definition (2006- ) Paramount High Definition (2006) Nicknames: "Digital Mountain", "From SD to HD", "Digital Paramount" Logo: We first see the effect of a television getting switched on, zooming out from one of the stars and transitioning to the middle of the 2002Paramountlogo in a poor image quality. When the star reaches the mountain's peak, two white lines appear and move across the picture vertically from the center, sharpening the picture and forming the silver text: --HIGH-------------------------------- ---- DEFINITION--- which zooms out into place. The Viacom byline (without the line) from the previous three logos fades in below and the HD text shines. Variant: In 2017, The Viacom byline was removed. Trivia: This logo appears on the originalDisneyBlu-ray releases ofThe AvengersandIron Man 3(see the Trivia section for the previous logo). FX/SFX: The television static, the zooming away from the star, and the revelation of the text. Cheesy Factor: Like the2003 Paramount DVDlogo, although the animation holds up very well (and in this case, maybe even better than the normal DVD logo), the design itself is dated due to this being used with the older font for the Viacom byline, even with Paramount's post-2011 logo. Music/Sounds: Some television static sound effects and a few loud whooshes and shining sounds. Availability: Current and common. It's currently seen on Paramount's Blu-ray releases. It was also seen on Paramount HD-DVD releases (hence the term "High Definition" than just "Blu-ray" or "HD-DVD") from 2006 to 2008, such asFour BrothersandThe Italian Job(both Mark Wahlberg movies). Starting sometime in 2007, Paramount's high definition releases were being exclusive to HD-DVD. When Toshiba announced they would discontinue HD-DVD, Paramount Home Media Distribution, like all other home media companies, became Blu-ray only. Their first film on Blu-ray since HD-DVD's discontinuation wasThe Spiderwick Chronicles. This logo can be found on releases with the print version of this logo on the box art. It was also found on the 2008 Blu-ray release ofLast Holiday, in which the print logo was absent on the box art, meaning this logo is still in use, but no longer has print counterpart. Scare Factor: Low. The sudden appearance of the lines, combined with the loud sound effect used when they appear, could catch you off-guard. However, this is much tamer than the 2003 Paramount DVD logo